


The Joys of Kinky Castmates or How Dean O'Gorman Got the Entire Cast Eating Out of His Hand

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Mild Sexual Content, Size Kink, i guess, lapsitting, sort of crack-ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the cast keeps coming up with excuses to make Dean sit on their laps and Dean decides to have a little fun of his own. Kink Meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Kinky Castmates or How Dean O'Gorman Got the Entire Cast Eating Out of His Hand

**Author's Note:**

> "The cast love having little Dean sitting in their laps, if there's not enought sitting places around, one of the cast will just grab him and sit him in his lap, and even if there is enough space for Dean to sit on by himself, they still want that gorgeous, warm delicious bum against their laps (dicks).  
> That with size kink inclueded, please."  
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4307.html?thread=9557715#t9557715
> 
> Somehow it turned into slutty!Dean messing with everybody's heads. Oh well.
> 
> I've had this written for a while and decided to post it now because it's not like it's getting any better anyway, so criticism is more than welcome so i can hopefully make my next possible fills (i'm working on a couple, but i make no promises) better. Also, english is not my first language so i'd appreciate it if you guys could point out any mistakes. Enjoy!

It takes Dean a while to figure out what’s going on.

At first he thinks nothing of it – there are no seats left, and he is the smallest out of them, so it makes sense he would be the one to sit on someone’s lap. It doesn’t strike him as odd how often there are no seats left, even if there are some extra chairs lying around, because for some reason they’re not allowed to sit on those and more often than not there are props piled up on them. Also, they’re a big group, and sometimes there isn’t enough space in the car for everyone, and Dean is always left to sit on someone’s lap because he’s shorter and lighter.

So for quite some time Dean is not at all perplexed about how often he finds himself being pulled into people’s laps, and it’s not like he really minds anyway.

But then he starts paying attention to the smaller things, and that’s when it all clicks together.

The first time he suspects something’s up is one night at Aidan’s place. The cast is hanging out in the living room, Dean sitting on Aidan’s lap on the couch because “these are all the chairs I have, sorry, mate”, when he decides he’s in need of another beer, so he untangles himself from Aidan, who whines dejectedly because he’s such a cuddle slut, and goes into the kitchen.

Where there are not one, but two chairs around the kitchen table. Dean blinks.

“Aid?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you have two vacant chairs in your kitchen and I’m stuck sitting on your lap for the entire evening?”

He hears a succession of murmurs and hisses from the next room and then Aidan practically runs into the room, looking slightly terrified.

“Oh, those, ah – um, those are, uh, broken.”

Dean arches an eyebrow. “They seem perfectly fine to me.”

“Yeah, no, they’re, um, not.” Aidan stutters, looking more flustered by the second. “The legs are, uh, a bit loose, yeah, you can’t – can’t sit on those.”

Dean stares at him for a very long moment as he stands there, shifting his weight and looking every bit like a deer caught in the headlights. Then he nods slowly. “Okay. I’ll just get my beer then.”

Aidan lets out a breath and smiles before swiftly returning to the living room. There are more whispers, and when Dean walks back into the room he stills catches the end of Martin’s sentence (“-could’ve at least hidden the fucking chairs!”) before Richard discreetly elbows him and quickly changes the subject.

That’s when Dean starts to suspect there might be more to the whole lap sitting deal than he originally thought.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, when he walks into the set and realizes there are not enough chairs _again_ , he starts to get a little pissed. It is also the first time he realizes that, despite being just as small as Dean, Adam is never made to sit on anyone’s lap, and instead waves cheerfully at him from his chair.

“Morning, Dean!”

“Morning,” he grumbles, then walks up to the space between Aidan and Jimmy and is almost immediately pulled into the younger actor’s lap.

“Saved you a seat,” Aidan smirks, wrapping his arms around Dean’s smaller form while the blond tries very hard not to spill his coffee.

“Aidan!” He scolds, frowning, and then he’s just as unexpectedly being tugged away from Aidan’s grasp to find himself sitting on Jimmy’s lap instead.

“Oh, he had to sit on your lap for the entire evening last night, I’m sure he’s looking for a bit of a change,” the Irishman says, aiming a shit-eating grin at Aidan, who glares at him.

Dean just glances confusedly between the two of them, then turns back to Adam and complains about overly affectionate Irishmen as his cast mates continue to bicker behind his back.

 

* * *

 

It wouldn’t have seemed strange at all, and Dean might have been able to convince himself it was all just in his head since Aidan and James always acted like fucking children, until he realized they weren’t the only ones who argued over whose lap he should sit on.

It was when Richard – sweet, quiet Richard – actually _growled_ at Luke for trying to take Dean from him that Dean started getting really concerned.

“What the fuck is going on,” he mumbles to himself as he watches Graham and Stephen argue in hushed tones and send him fleeting glances from his place on Ian’s lap ( by this point he’s so used to sitting on people’s laps he didn’t even realize there was a perfectly good, vacant chair just a few feet away).

Ian chuckles. “Oh, darling, we all just want our fair share of you, that’s all.”

“I’m not a fucking puppy,” Dean complains moodily, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Of course not, darling. Of course not.” Ian says as he smiles serenely and continues to pet Dean’s hair.

 

* * *

 

Dean decides he’s done sitting on people’s laps. He doesn’t care whether or not there are enough chairs, he absolutely refuses to sit on another lap until he understands what the hell is going on.

So far all he knows is that people purposefully hide chairs so that he has nowhere to sit and then try to get him to sit on their laps and not anyone else’s, which in all honesty makes no sense to him and is leading him nowhere. Maybe it’s a competition? Some sort of game?

He needs more facts. The way he sees it, there are two strategies he can use: refusing to sit on anyone’s lap and seeing if they try to convince him otherwise and give him any clues as to why, or giving them what they want and seeing if he can find out anything from their behavior towards him and each other.

He’ll start with the first one.

“Deano!” Aidan calls over to him, waving. “Come sit with us!”

Dean puts on a smile and shakes his head. “Thanks, guys, but I’m just gonna go to my trailer for a while.”

Aidan’s face falls, along with some other cast members’, and Dean thinks it serves them right for acting like such spoiled little brats. He’s determined.

He will get answers.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, his plan backfires.

Instead of trying to talk to him, they start blaming each other for making him uncomfortable and bicker even more, and he still has no clue as to what is going on.

“This is all your fault,” he hears Jimmy hiss somewhere behind him from where he’s sitting on the floor a few feet from the rest, acting concentrated over his sketchbook.

“Me?!” He hears Aidan whisper back indignantly. “How is it my fault?”

“If you wouldn’t keep grabbing him and trying to take him from everyone else-“

“And hadn’t forgotten to hide the fucking chairs back at your place,” Martin adds. Apparently he’s still not over that. “Everything was going smoothly until then.”

“It’s not my fault!” Aidan insists. “It was my idea to begin with, you guys are the ones who stole him from me!”

Richard mumbles something he can’t understand.

“ _I’m_ spoiled? I wasn’t the one fucking _growling_ at people!”

Dean rolls his eyes to himself, closes his sketchbook and decides it’s time for plan B.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, he makes a point of walking straight up to the rest of the cast, smiling and sitting down right on Aidan’s lap.

If it is a competition, he expects the other guys to get angry at Aidan apparently being in the lead and let something slip, or for Aidan to let something slip when he inevitably starts acting like a smug little asshole.

Instead, all he gets are a few disappointed glances from the others and the brightest smile in the entire universe from Aidan, who only looks a little bit smug.

It’s all very, very strange.

They talk normally, but Dean feels agitated and keeps readjusting his position on Aidan’s lap, pressing his back against the other man’s chest, then turning and letting his legs dangle over Aidan’s thigh, then facing forward again with his legs on either side of Aidan’s, and that is when he feels Aidan’s breath hitch against his neck.

He pretends he didn’t notice and waits a feel more moments before he carefully scoots back further on the Irishman’s lap, grinding down discreetly against him and Aidan’s breaths hitches again and oh. _Oh._

Dean smirks.

He could have some fun with this.

 

* * *

 

It’s through lots of observation he manages to figure out what the cast’s particular kinks are.

Most of them have a thing about his ass – he’s caught them staring several times, especially when he’s out of costume and wearing jeans. Some of them – Lee and Ian mainly – just like to cuddle with him and pet him, and a few of them – the ones he takes longer to figure out – like the way he’s so much smaller than they are. Those, Dean finds, are the most fun to tease, because them being attracted to pretty much the entirety of his body means he can turn them on with pretty much anything he does as long as it emphasizes how short he is.

It’s not long before he has the whole cast eating out of his hand.

“Richard?” He calls, smiling shyly at the older man as he stands in front of the kitchen cabinets. “Could you get me a glass? I can’t reach,” he adds, getting on his tiptoes and reaching up to prove it. He pretends he doesn’t notice the way Richard’s eyes run hungrily over his body before he moves over, reaches up – Dean purposefully doesn’t move so Richard has to lean over him – and places the glass neatly on the counter in front of them.

“Thank you,” Dean says, smiling sweetly and stretching up to kiss him on the cheek. Richard blushes.

It’s Saturday night and they’re all hanging out at Aidan’s place again, and the one thing he loves about Aidan’s place is that pretty much everything is Aidan-sized and too high for him to reach, meaning he can spend the whole night making up excuses to bring out their ridiculous size kink.

Dean is definitely enjoying himself. So far, he has made Aidan pop a boner on set, James spill coffee all over himself, Graham get yelled at for being distracted, Richard stutter and blush and Peter forget what he was saying halfway through his directions because he bent over to adjust the dagger on his boot – and it’s only been three weeks.

And tonight, oh, he plans on having a lot of fun tonight.

He’s wearing his tightest jeans – Stephen choked on his beer as soon as he walked in – and a shirt that’s just a little too short for him and he plans on getting completely wasted without having to pay for a single drink when they go to the club later on, because he’s definitely not above using his friends’ kinks to get free alcohol. All he has to do is play his cards right.

He goes back into the living room, plops down on Graham’s lap, then reaches over and takes a sip of Jed’s beer, smiling all the while because they just can’t deny him when he smiles.

“So, should we get going?”

 

* * *

 

The club is loud and slightly packed. Dean is squished between Jimmy and Aidan because he’s not nearly drunk enough to be sitting on anyone’s lap yet, even though his castmates are sure trying their hardest to change that.

Already he has a collection of drinks in front of him, all provided by different members of the cast and this one guy who approached him at the bar and managed to flirt with him for a whole of thirty seconds before Aidan was suddenly at Dean’s side, one arm wrapped possessively around his waist.

Since then, Aidan has stuck to him like glue, and Dean has lost count of how many times he has rolled his eyes, but he’s still getting free drinks and that’s what really matters. Besides, he finds that the drunker he gets, the more he enjoys all the attention.

“Jimmy,” he pouts, leaning right into the Irishman’s personal space. “My glass is empty.”

“I’ll get you another,” Richard immediately says from across the table, getting up and heading for the bar, Jimmy on his heels because Dean asked _him_ , not _you_ , Richard.

“I know what you’re doing, you know,” says a voice from his left, and the turns around to see a smirking Adam taking the seat James just vacated. He smirks back and bats his eyelashes in fake innocence because _of course_ Adam would, he’s pretty much the only one not drooling all over Dean.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Adam laughs. “You know, I thought you would never figure out what they were doing, which was pretty entertaining to begin with, but this,” he downs the rest of his drink and smiles. “This is absolutely brilliant.”

Dean tries for a mock bow, loses his balance and almost falls off his chair, ending up clutching the table and giggling madly. Huh. Perhaps he is a bit drunk.

“Evangeline and I have been placing bets, you know, on who you’re going home with tonight.”

Dean scoffs. “I’m not going home with anyone. It’s just a bit of fun.”

Adam laughs again. “Come on, Deano, I know you think it’s just a game for them too, and it is for most of them, but you can’t deny some have been taking this very seriously.”

Dean knows, of course he knows. He tries not to feel guilty about it.

“And soon you’re gonna be drunk and horny and they’re gonna be right there, and there’s nothing wrong with that. It’s not like you have to marry them – it’s not like that’s even what they want to begin with.”

“You’re just trying to encourage me because you’re financially invested in me getting laid tonight.”

“Yep,” Adam nods, unashamed. “But I mean it too. Just, pick the right guy and make me rich, yeah?”

With that he gets up, winks and goes over to the bar. Dean downs Aidan’s drink while his friend is still distracted by whatever story Martin’s telling and decides he is finally drunk enough to have some _real_ fun.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's where you guys really come in. I thought since this is a prompt fill i could do a fill inside the fill and let you guys decide what's next. The way i see it, i can either end it like that and leave the rest up to your dirty minds or i can add another chapter, in which Dean does or does not go home with a member (or members) of the cast and yay porn!
> 
> So please let me know if you'd like another chapter and who would you like Dean to go home with, if anyone, and i'll do my best to write it :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
